Kitoshi Wintergrau/Historie
Vergangenheit In the corner of my eye, you can see into my mind. Es hat geblitzt. Es hat so schrecklich gedonnert.. Wieso erinnere ich mich daran? Ich glaube, ich habe nicht einmal die Sonne scheinen sehen. Immer hat es geregnet. Vielleicht war ich auch zu lange nicht draußen. „Hab ich die Sonne verpasst, Papa?“ A shadow beneath my smile, something hidden deep inside. Ich soll schuld sein, dass die Sonne nicht scheint? Aber ich mach' doch gar nichts. Ich sitze doch nur hier und warte, dass sie endlich scheint! „Wird sie scheinen, wenn ich drinnen warte, Papa?“ Silently I wait for someone to see me. „ Ist gut. Ich warte.“ Und ich habe gewartet. Gewartet, dass endlich der Regen verschwindet und die Sonne scheint. Ich glaube, ich habe lange gewartet. Sie wollte nicht scheinen.. und niemand hat mit mir gewartet. Ihre Stimmen waren weit weg - irgendwo anders - aber nicht in der Ruine, in der ich gewartet habe. Nicht einmal der Regen gelang bis zu mir. And I gaze up at the sky, as the clouds are passing by. Gewitterwolken schoben sich immer wieder über den Himmel über unserer Heimat. Die Erde war nass. Alles war nass. Ich war nass. „Wenn du wütend wirst, dann kommt die Sonne früh genug, Toshi.“ And I wonder for a while, what it would be like to die. Er hat gesagt, seine Magie kann mir helfen, die Sonne zu rufen. Aber nur, wenn ich wütend auf sie bin. Also sollte ich wütend werden. Und ob ich wütend war. Ich wollte endlich die Sonne sehen und nicht mehr nass sein! Ich hab mich erschrocken, als es aus mir herauskam. Diese ganze Magie. Silently I wish for someone to save me. "Immer wenn ich wütend war, durfte ich mir etwas wünschen. Ich durfte Gefangene ärgern. Ich durfte so viel! Aber die Sonne, habe ich dennoch nicht gesehen.. „Warte ab, Toshi. Wenn du dich anstrengst, ist die Sonne bald da.“ But I want to be alive, as the self-loathing subsides. Endlich! Endlich habe ich es geschafft - die Sonne ist da! Mit der Sonne kamen sogar kleine Tierchen raus - die sich in meine Ruinen verirrten. Sie waren so süß. '' 'And I will not be denied, so I push their lies aside.' ''Meine Wut verflog so schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Doch als sie weg war, war auch die Sonne wieder weg. Es regnete. Es gewitterte. Und all die Tierchen suchten das Weite. Warum lehrte er mir, so böse zu allen zu sein? Das machte keinen Spaß. Violently you burn for someone to feel you. Ich wollte endlich mehr sein, als das, was ich war! Egal was ich angefasst habe, es ist kaputt gegangen. Die Tierchen die ich streicheln wollte, sind gestorben! „Das ist nun mal deine Aufgabe, Toshi. Das ist der Lauf der Natur.“ „Und du sorgst dafür, dass der Lauf die Richtung ändert.“ Claw my flesh from off my bones, face that fire on my own. Es reicht! Er hatte genug Menschen - Tiere - Lebewesen auf dem Gewissen. Nun war er dran, die Richtung zu ändern - und den Lauf der Natur kennen zu lernen! Ich sollte wütend sein - und mir was wünschen? Gut! „Du solltest tot sein! Ich hasse dich, Papa!“ Embrace the life I thought that I could never know, can't erase the pain inside without a storm within. Der Regen verschwand. Das Gewitter auch. Die Sonne aber war auch nicht da. Alles war still. Alles war rot. Ich war still. Ich war rot. Mein Blick wanderte über den leblosen Körper des Hohen, den ich jahrelang 'Papa' nannte. Über das Monster, das mich wütend gemacht hatte. Wollte ich so werden wie er? Sollte ich - derjenige, der all seine Magie inne hatte - an seiner Stelle weiter leben? They left their lies like scars underneath my skin, the one I'm hiding in, the one I'm supposed to live in. Lehre eines Dämmerdruiden Von klein auf gab es nichts wichtigeres, als die Lehren meines Hohen anzunehmen. Wir verbrachten oft den ganzen Tag miteinander und er erzählte mir über seine Magie. Doch die Magie selber bekam ich erst viel später gelehrt. Anfangs waren es Geschichten über die Halbgötter. Ich lernte über Malorne, Cenarius, Aviana, Al'ar.. über so viele interessante Geschöpfe unserer Welt. Wie gerne wäre ich auch so mächtig gewesen! Es waren aber auch Wesen dabei, die weniger schöne Geschichten hatten. Oft ging es um Blut und um Mord – Krieg und Gefangene. Nie hat er mir wirklich viel über 'richtige' Druiden erzählt, viel lieber redete er über das Gleichgewicht der Welten. Wie wichtig es war, es bei zu halten. Und dann.. wie wichtig es war, es zu zerstören. Seitdem habe ich gelernt, zu töten. Tiere, zuerst waren es nur kleine – wie Mäuse. Irgendwann dann Rehe.. Tiger. Katzen. Es fiel mir schwer, sie zu töten. Ich musste es mit meinen Klauen und Zähnen tun, bevor er mir auch nur das erste bisschen Magie entlockte. Es tat weh. Ich weiß nicht, ob es mir mehr schmerzte, oder den Tieren, die meistens direkt tot waren. Jeden Tag hatte ich die Aufgabe alles zu üben, was er mir beibrachte. Natürlich waren irgendwann die meisten Tiere im Umfeld schon tot und mir gingen die Möglichkeiten aus, meine Fähigkeiten auszubauen. Eine Zeit lang trainierte ich nicht – zumindest so lange nicht, bis er merkte, dass ich nicht mehr übte. Es gab gewaltig viel Ärger und ab dem Tag musste ich jeden Tag mit ihm losziehen und er suchte mir ein Opfer, dass ich töten musste. Auch hier waren es meist noch Tiere, auch wenn sie mit der Zeit immer größer wurden. Die Gemeinschaft unserer Druiden aber schrumpfte fast täglich. Viele wurden von der Mondlichtung abgepasst und.. geläutert. Sie kamen nie wieder. Es war am Ende nur noch ein kleiner Kreis, bestehend aus dem Hohen, sieben Druiden und mir. Sie alle versuchten an mir noch herum zu pfuschen. Wollten mich in die Richtungen lenken, die ihnen am liebsten war. Warum? Weil ich die Magie des Hohen in mir hatte, den ich jahrelang meinen Vater nannte. Dieser zog sich jedoch immer mehr aus der Affäre, wollte größeres verrichten, mehr töten, das Gleichgewicht der Welten zerstören. Seine Waffe? Ich. All die Magie, die er herangezüchtet hatte wuchs nun in mir. Heute weiß ich, dass dieses Ungleichgewicht meinen Körper nur benutzt und nicht mein Körper das Ungleichgewicht. Ich bin nur ein Wirt für diese lebendige Magie, die er mir überlassen hat. Es wurde von Tag zu Tag schwerer, diese Magie zu kontrollieren und bei Sinnen zu bleiben. Es raubte mir nicht nur einmal den Verstand. Er sagte immer, ich sei zu lieb, um diese Magie führen zu können. Ich sollte wütender werden. Wütend auf alles. Wütend auf jeden. Und tatsächlich schaffte er es, mich wütend zu machen. So wütend, dass meine Magie mich überrannte und ich.. ihn tötete. Nicht nur ihn. Auch die anderen sieben Druiden, die mehrere Jahre an mir gearbeitet hatten fanden den Tod in dem Ungleichgewicht. Kaum ein paar Minuten, nachdem alle tot waren flüchtete ich von dort. Eine Zeit lang hielt ich mich versteckt in den Wäldern auf. Die Magie in mir rumorte, suchte immer wieder einen Weg nach draußen, wollte töten und zerstören – immer, wenn ich mich auch nur geringfügig aufregte. Mittlerweile kann ich sagen, dass ich ein guter Meister der Magie bin, die ich von einem Hohen vererbt bekam. Ich bin nicht perfekt. Wäre ich perfekt, hätte ich nie jemanden getötet. Wäre ich perfekt, könnte ich heute alles kontrollieren, was an magischer Kraft in mir vorgeht. Aber ich kann kontrollieren, wie und wann ich diese Magie heraus lasse und weiß mit ihr umzugehen. Leider gibt es niemanden, der mich weiterbilden kann. Niemanden. Der letzte Dämmerwandler, das letzte Ungleichgewicht bin ich.